


Real Live Outlaws

by Querulousgawks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Partners in Crime au, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querulousgawks/pseuds/Querulousgawks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl walks into a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Live Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt was from teenagegumshoe: Veronica/Mac, partners in crime AU. Title is from Thelma and Louise, of course.

A girl walks into a bar. 

 _Attention is like…an electric field_ , Mac had insisted once, caught up in some boundless meandering rant with one of the someone-news, an earnest vegan or dead-eyed philosophy major. They probably weren’t listening and that had made it easier, trying to explain how she’d embraced invisibility without explaining why. (A boy walked out of a hotel room - not a story she ever wanted to tell.) O _r a magnetic one. Or gravity. It acts over a distance, right?_

A girl walks into a bar and all eyes turn toward her, short skirt and yellow curls and a smile like another light turned on in the room. She’s lost or tipsy, on an outraged search for a boy or _so over_  him, ready to forget.

_Each person thinks they’re looking around, shifting focus, under their own control. But the general attention flows towards some people, naturally, and away from others. Easy enough to help it along._

A girl walks in behind the bar and taps in a code, swipes an ID card, maybe. She looks official and no one is looking. A drawer pops open, lower than the one on the till. The girl on the floor is introducing herself as  _Amber! What’s your name_ _?_

 _A person who attracts attention and a person who repels it, together? Could make people think they saw anything, really._  

A girl ends a shift she was never assigned and walks out of the bar. She doesn’t count the cash. Amber stays until closing, peels out of the laughing crowd, and waits until she’s blocks away to toss a cocktail napkin dotted with phone numbers. 

 _Sounds like a scam_ , one of those boys had said, nervous or approving, she can’t remember.  _You could get in a lot of trouble_. They had laughed it off and she’d laughed with them, hugging that feeling of secret insight to herself.

“It’s a good thing you ditched the streaks, then?” Veronica asks the next time Mac explains the theory, her sparkling nails sliding through dun-brown hair. They are curled up in some bed and breakfast -no hotels - drunk on adrenaline from their first heist and the notion that they maybe can, maybe will, escape Neptune on a tide of other people’s money. Maybe are never going back. Veronica’s murmur sounds sleepy and casual - which means she’s wide awake and detecting, making sure Mac is okay with her own system.

“A good thing you’re  _blonde_ ,” Mac huffs in return. It’s a tone of voice that should accompany a shove, so she pulls Veronica close, only the moneybelt nestled between them. They take precautions. Still, she is near enough to feel the laughter, a puff of air against her neck.

_Any field, electricity or magnetism or attention or attraction, has opposites to keep the forces flowing between them. When they get too close to each other -_

It’s dangerous, unstable. Explosive. Mac hides her smile in Veronica’s shining hair.  _Fun._   


End file.
